<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ball by Nekoamamori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873408">The Ball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoamamori/pseuds/Nekoamamori'>Nekoamamori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, F/M, Loki x Sigyn - Freeform, NSFW, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoamamori/pseuds/Nekoamamori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Loki and Sigyn get bored at a feast on Asgard and decide to sneak off to enjoy each other instead</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Sigyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Remind me again what this particular feast is for?” Sigyn asked her husband as she sat in front of her vanity, carefully inserting pins into her hair for the evening.She looked into the mirror and caught Loki’s reflection in it.Even after all these centuries, she couldn’t help admiring the view of him as he was dressing.His frame was slim, but muscled from long hours spent practicing combat and weapons drills.He kept himself in shape and Sigyn greatly appreciated the results.His skin was paler than most of the Asgardians, his long raven hair cascaded down to his shoulders, and it was perfectly soft and luxurious when Sigyn ran it through her fingers, which she did as often as possible. </p><p>Loki pulled on his undershirt and Sigyn sighed as she went back to paying attention to her hair.“There are dignitaries visiting from Alfheim,” Loki replied, his rich cultured voice did… <em>things</em>… to Sigyn’s libido. </p><p>“And so we must impress the elves,” Sigyn groaned.The elves were better than the dwarves, but not by much.They were at least far more civilized than the dwarves, but were stuck up and thought themselves better than everyone else, including the Asgardians.Alfheim was in Asgard’s shadow and protection.Sigyn never thought that made her better than the elves, but it certainly didn’t give them the right to be as stuck up as they were.</p><p>Loki chuckled and put on his tunic while Sigyn watched him in the mirror.He wasn’t being overt about it, but he knew that his wife was watching him and was moving in such a way that he would catch her attention with his sensuous movements.Watching a man put <em>on</em> clothes should not be as sexy as Sigyn was currently finding it, but Loki had a way about him where he could make any activity sexy when he felt like it. </p><p>And he often felt like it when it came to arousing and teasing his wife.</p><p>Stupid sexy Trickster had way too much fun doing it to.</p><p>“That we do, my love,” Loki told her warmly, his tone a purr that made it clear that he knew the affect he was having on his wife. </p><p>Sigyn nodded and turned her attention back to getting ready for the ball.She placed the last pin in her hair and stood, smoothing out her floor-length gown in a fluid practice movement as she did.The material was soft and silky against her skin.She caught Loki’s gaze as his eyes travelled up and down her body and noticed his obvious interest.Even after all these centuries, he was as attracted to his wife as the day they’d met.</p><p>Sigyn gave him a warm smile as she took in his appearance in his formal finery as well. His clothes were perfectly tailored and designed to make him look hot as Hel, which wasn’t difficult since he was already hot.Loki strode the distance between them and leaned down to kiss her softly. “You look radiant, darling,” he purred when he broke the kiss.“As usual,”</p><p>Sigyn reached up to straighten the circlet on Loki’s head.It was a formal event after all, which required his crown. Hers was already in place on her own head. Loki’s was gold with small horns on the front, denoting his place as the master magician of Asgard.It was much more delicate than his helmet.Sigyn’s was even more delicate, simple gold to match her husband’s.She stood up on her toes to kiss him softly. “Handsome as ever, my love,” she told him warmly. </p><p>Loki smiled and offered Sigyn his arm in formal escort and the pair left their chambers for the feast.The great hall was richly decorated for the event and most of the court was already gathered when Loki and Sigyn arrived, though they had beaten Thor and Sif and Odin and Frigga.Loki gave an indulgent smile and head nod to the cheer of greeting that came up from the court.He assumed they’d already started in on the drinking part of the festivities.He led Sigyn up to the head table and pulled out her chair for her.He kissed her cheek as he seated her, ever the doting caring husband.</p><p>Loki wasn’t loyal to much, he was too chaotic in nature, but those few he was loyal to had his undying fidelity.Those were limited to his wife, his beloved mama, and occasionally Thor.But only occasionally. </p><p>Sigyn thanked him warmly and the pair chatted about light things until the rest of the family arrived.Thor and Sif came next and took their seats, greeting Loki and Sigyn warmly.Loki stiffened when Odin and Frigga came in.The entire court stood when their king entered. Sigyn took Loki’s hand, knowing the rift between him and Odin hadn’t healed yet since Loki had found out in such a difficult way that he was adopted and a Jotun . He squeezed her hand back, grateful for her support and reassurance.Most would have turned away from him when they realized they were being courted by a Jotun.Sigyn, the goddess of fidelity, had remained true to her Loki, which had earned her his never ending devotion. </p><p>Loki relaxed a little when Frigga gave him a warm smile.He loved his mama and she always had the ability to soothe his temper and any hurt feelings her son was having.He kissed her cheek in greeting after Odin had seated her before taking his own seat.</p><p>The feast began after Odin’s speech, welcoming the dignitaries and royals from Alfheim and wishing them a bright future together with Asgard.It was his usual speal and Sigyn and Loki both had to pretend to pay attention through it.Neither of them were interested at all as this was just formality.They were only there to sit there and look pretty and add to Odin’s consequence. </p><p>Like Odin’s head or consequence needed any more inflating than it already had.</p><p>A gleam filled Loki’s eyes and Sigyn had to fight a gasp as a phantom hand began to explore her skin.It was Loki’s magic and he was obviously bored as Hel to start teasing her.The phantom started exploring innocently enough, it ran down her back and sides, down her legs and back up again.It was a gentle caress, though felt of Loki’s skin against hers, though she knew it was just magic. Loki’s hands were on the table in front of him as he pretended to listen to Odin’s speech.</p><p>After Odin had stopped speaking and opened the feast, the phantom hand moved to stroke between Sigyn’s thighs.She hid her gasp in her goblet of wine.She couldn’t react, especially with the Queen sitting two seats down from her.She also couldn’t smack Loki for teasing her in front of all these people, even when the hand shifted again, nudging her thighs apart so it could stroke her core.Her skin flushed and her breath hitched as warmth and desire rose up within her, as her body reacted to the phantom hand as it would for the real Loki, as those damn phantom fingers worked her clit, worked in and out of her core, kept teasing her and keeping her on the edge of pleasure, but never letting her get release.</p><p>“Something wrong, darling?” Loki asked too pleasantly and innocently after the first course. </p><p>Sigyn glared at him, though it was half-hearted at best.“You know damn well what’s wrong,” she said in a breathless snarl. </p><p>Loki chuckled and raised his glass in a salute of acknowledgement.Smug bastard.Sigyn would teach him a lesson later for being a damn annoying tease.He knew exactly what he was doing and the affect it was having with her.He was having fun with his mischief at her expense.</p><p>As soon as the dessert course was finished, Loki took Sigyn’s hand and led her out onto the dance floor.“Loki,” she whimpered as they glided around the dance floor.His phantom hand was still playing with her, still keeping her on edge.She was soaking wet and desperate for release at that point. </p><p>“One dance, love,” Loki purred, enjoying his torment of her.She saw the glint in his eyes that he knew he was going to get what was coming to him for teasing her so. </p><p>As soon as the dance ended, the pair slipped from the hall, using magic to make themselves unnoticed as they fled.They were bored of the festivities anyway and wanted to enjoy each other and much more interesting pursuits. </p><p>Namely each other.</p><p>As soon as they were out of the hall, Loki teleported them back up to their chambers, the doors locked and shielded against intruders, ensuring their privacy. Sigyn vanished all of their clothes, tired of being teased and tossed Loki on his back on their bed wearing nothing but his circlet.“Eager little witch,” Loki teased with a chuckle. </p><p>“You’ve been an ass all night, Odinson, I’m taking my pleasure.And if you’re very, very lucky, I might let you cum,” she growled and climbed onto the bed to mount him quickly.Luckily he was hard already and she was soaking wet from how much he’d teased her already that night.He wouldn’t tell anyone but his wife, but he wasn’t against being a submissive in bed, especially on nights when he’d gotten his usually gentle wife too riled.</p><p>Like that night.</p><p>“Fiesty,” Loki purred as his cock slid easily into his wife.He didn’t complain when she used magic to pin his arms above his head.He definitely didn’t complain when she began to ride him.She went slowly at first, getting him good and hard for her, before she moved faster, her hands on his chest as she was seeking her pleasure, not his.Not yet, anyway.“Sigyn…” he moaned her name, his eyes fluttering as he tried to move his hips to move with her, to get some relief, but Sigyn wasn’t feeling generous after he’d teased her all night and shifted so he couldn’t move, which just made him whimper in helpless desire. </p><p>“Not yet,” Sigyn told him, enjoying the sight of him splayed under her, wearing nothing but his circlet, held in position with her magic, his cheeks flushed purple as he was close, so close. </p><p>Sigyn found her relief before he could, her core spasming around his cock, but it wasn’t quite enough for him to get off.“Sigyn!” He cried out helplessly as she slid off his cock without seeing to his release.His hips bucked and he whimpered while she chuckled.</p><p>“Perhaps you’ll learn not to tease me all night, love,” she purred as she went to the nightstand drawer to find just the right toy to teach him that lesson.She gestured toward the bed and Loki was repositioned with her magic so he was on his knees, his ass in the air and his face pressed to the bed with his arms behind him, folded across his back, his legs spread and his cock hanging heavy and hard, ready to cum at the slightest touch. </p><p>“I learned, Sig, please,” he whimpered and struggled, though not for real.He was enjoying the game.They both knew that he could break Sigyn’s magic at any time.The spells were always set that way for safety.It was a game, nothing more.There were also safe words in place.They didn’t discuss them every time, it was understood after centuries of being married.The safe words were rarely ever needed, though it did happen on occasion, at which time the game immediately ended and care began. </p><p>Sigyn returned to him with a well lubed and rather impressive dildo.“I think this ought to teach you,” she purred as she held it where he could see.</p><p>“Sigyn~” he whimpered, though didn’t fight or complain as she moved behind him to ease the dildo carefully into his ass.He moaned and whimpered and shifted so it would slide in more easily. </p><p>“Yes, dear?” Sigyn asked when it was lodged in his ass. </p><p>“Please, let me cum,” he begged.“I’m sorry for teasing you all night,” that was a lie, but Sig let it slide.</p><p>“Very well,” she purred and began to fuck him, slowly at first, then hard and fast with the dildo.His cock colored as precum dripped.She reached around to stroke him as she fucked him hard and he came undone within moments crying out her name in pleasure.</p><p>Sigyn vanished all the bonds, the dildo, and mess before they cuddled up together in the bed.“That was much, much preferable to a boring ball,” Loki purred before they drifted peacefully off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>